Battalion: Ghosts
Battalion: Ghosts is a Turn-based Strategy game, and picks up right where Battalion: Nemesis left off. The fight against the Akadians continues and the story contains the same corny humor as in the previous game. However, the campaign follows Akadian Lieutenant Hayne in his efforts to crush the Northern Federation. The visuals and game engine has gotten an upgrade, which we got a taste of in the sneak-peak Battalion: Skirmish. The art is more detailed and the animations are smoother. This game was played 1982076 times, was favorited 9298 times and has an average of 3.88 from 31,076 ratings. http://www.kongregate.com/games/urbansquall/battalion-ghosts/metrics.json __TOC__ Gameplay This is a strategy game where you maneuver military units on a grid and the goal is to defeat the enemy units. The game is turn-based and each unit can move a certain number of spaces in a turn. If you are new to the series or just unfamiliar with the new units, the game offers six easy tutorial missions. The campaign is quite short with only 10 levels (not counting the bonus map), but you can decide which of the three difficulties you want to play on. They are not just for show, there is a huge difference between the difficulty settings. You can adjust the difficulty between stages if you think the game is crazy hard or just a walk in the park. Units The game features lots of unit types. The units moving on the ground are divided into infantry and vehicles. Infantry units pack a punch for a cheap cost, while tanks and other vehicles can move far and are heavily armored. Boats and submarines rule the seas, while air units can reach any area of the map (except by Volcanoes). The game's armor system creates a paper-rock-scissors system of sorts, where any unit are really strong against specific units and weak against others. Buildings They let you build units, have in-game money for that and many more. Terrain Terrain types are split into land tiles and sea tiles, which decides which units can move on these tiles. Shore tiles link sea and land together. Some terrain will slow units down, but in return some of these terrain types provide defensive cover which will cause your units to take less damage. Some terrain types will damage your units if they rest on them. Warmachines can extract Ore from Ore deposit tiles in order to gain more money for producing units. Missions Mission 1: Taking Out the Trash Mission 2: Mayjor Upset Mission 3: The War Machine Mission 4: Two-Faced Mission 5: N. Federation Out Mission 6: Skeletons in the Closet Mission 7: Here be Dragoons Mission 8: Snapshot Mission 9: Rift Mission 10: Backdraft Bonus Map Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/urbansquall/battalion-ghosts |descrip = Destroy 10 enemy units }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/urbansquall/battalion-ghosts |descrip = Defeat Pearl in the bonus map }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/urbansquall/battalion-ghosts |descrip = Complete the final chapter of the campaign }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/urbansquall/battalion-ghosts |descrip = Complete all 10 campaign chapters on the "hard" difficulty setting }} Know More! Got interested into this game? This isn't the only one that Urbansquall made! Check out about other games here: http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Battalion:_Series Credits This page's improved info and details thanks to Machow8, since he datamined all games from Battalion: Series. Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Battalion